


When Mortars Fall

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mortars came, exploding up in the trees to create a rain of debris down onto Easy Company.  “Find a foxhole!” someone ordered.  Liebgott thought it sounded like Buck.  “Move!  Move!  Get down!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mortars Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts).



> This is an AU where Webster is there for Bastogne.

The mortars came, exploding up in the trees to create a rain of debris down onto Easy Company.  “Find a foxhole!” someone ordered.  Liebgott thought it sounded like Buck.  “Move!  Move!  Get down!”

Lieb dove into the nearest foxhole.  Moments later someone slid down in with him, Lieb grunting as he was landed on.  It was Luz.  Lieb grabbed hold of him, both of them turning in towards each other as a tree nearby exploded.

“Fuck!” someone yelled nearby.  Lieb and Luz looked out over the edge of the foxhole, finding Webster on the ground.

“Web!” Lieb shouted.  He went to grab him but Luz held him firm.  “Come on Web!” he urged.

Web scrambled up, his one leg not holding his weight properly and Lieb saw the blood bright against the snow and on Web’s pants.  Mortars continued to fall, a high pitched whine coming near them again.  Web slid into a foxhole just as another explosion happened.

“WEB!”  Luz yanked Lieb down to avoid any fallout.

It seemed like the barrage continued for minutes that stretched on forever when in fact it was probably only another thirty seconds.  The moment there was a lull in fire though, Lieb was popping up to have a look.  There was a tree that had been struck right next to Web’s foxhole, now covering part of it.  “Web?!” he called out, but there was no reply.

Calls went down the line for people to stay in their foxholes while other cries went up for medics.  Lieb knew he should stay put but when Web still didn’t answer after a couple more calls, he made a decision.

“Lieb, no!”

Liebgott stayed low, dashing across the open space between the foxholes.  “Web,” he hissed, moving aside some branches.  “Web!”

The man in question was lying motionless in the bottom of the foxhole and Lieb felt a stab of panic go through him.  He had seen plenty of death long before they ever got stuck in this winter hellhole of Bastogne.  He’d seen his friends blown to bits, he’d watched people die.  But something about Web lying there was entirely different.

“No, no, no…  Don’t you fucking dare.  Don’t you dare!”  Lieb slipped down past the tree’s branches, crouching next to Web’s body.  He shook Web, tapping his face in an attempt to wake him.  “Medic!” he yelled just before the whine of more mortars was heard.

Lieb pressed himself to Web, riding out the next barrage with his heart pounding in his chest.  He didn’t realize that hot tears were streaming down his face until it was over and he was looking down at Web once more.

“Damnit Web!” he spat.

It was a welcome surprise when Web groaned, hand falling to Lieb’s hip.  “What happened?”

When Web shifted, head lolling to the side, Lieb noted the large knot on his head.  His hand brushed across it, Web hissing at the pain it caused.  “Damnit Web!” he repeated.  “I thought you were dead!”

Web shook his head, groaning at the movement.  “Don’t feel so good though,” he replied.  “How’s my leg?”

Lieb had almost forgotten the man had been hit, shifting to take a look.  The bleeding was sluggish but he still needed help.  “Medic!” he called again, holding onto Web’s hand without thought until Luz showed up with Roe on his heels.

Later, after the damage had been assessed and everyone was licking their wounds, Lieb looked over at Web.  The man refused to go back to the aid station, saying he would only be in the way.  He had been patched up and was stable.  And he could still hold a rifle and watch the line.

Roe argued.  Winters let it go.

 _“I’m sorry I scared you,”_ Web spoke in German, not even looking at Lieb.

 _“Just glad you’re okay.”_  Lieb jumped a little as Web laid a hand on his.

There had been a tension between them since long before they ever jumped into Normandy on D-Day.  Neither of them had done anything about it.  Neither of them had even acknowledged it.  Having potentially almost lost Web that day though, Lieb couldn’t let it lie any longer.

He twisted his hand around, threading his fingers with Web’s.  For his part, Web didn’t say a word, but a soft smile formed on his face while he continued to watch the line.  Web squeezed his hand and Lieb felt like he could breathe again.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a Tumblr fill a while ago. Requested by webgottrash: "I thought you were dead."
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
